Rhett i Scarlett
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Kontynuacja powieści. Nic przebojowo-obrazoburczego, za to romantycznie i płaczliwie - dla wszystkich spragnionych szczęśliwych zakończeń ;) /English version maybe someday, now only in Polish, sorry! ;)
1. Siostrzyczka

**N/A – **Oto moja wersja kontynuacji „Przeminęło z wiatrem". Powstały ich setki, jeśli nie tysiące, nie ma co kryć. Motyw oklepany i jeśli spodziewacie się znaleźć tu coś bardzo nietypowego, to ostrzegam – zawiedziecie się. Otóż fik zapowiada się na cukierkowo słodkie romansidło pełne łzawych scen rodem z tanich powieści dla starych panien. Jeśli ktoś jednak lubi poczytać sobie happy-endy, połudzić się, że w życiu też tak czasem bywa, że jest dobrze i wszystko da się naprawić – słowem: poprawić sobie humor – zapraszam do lektury ;P

A bardziej serio – postaram się, by nie był to zupełny gniot. Ale nic nie obiecuję!

Osoby, które znają obie kontynuacje powieści – „Scarlett" i „Rhett Bulter", znajdą w moim opowiadaniu pewne motywy zaczerpnięte z tych, rzekomo kanonicznych (a przynajmniej oficjalnych) pozycji. Osobiście dużo bardziej podoba mi się „Rhett Butler", niż „Scarlett" i raczej odnośników do tejże powieści będzie u mnie więcej.

Także, kończąc przydługi, tradycyjnie, wstęp, zapraszam do lektury oraz komentowania (nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym).

* * *

**Rozdział 1 - Siostrzyczka**

Przez cały ten czas, odkąd wyszedł z rezydencji na Brzoskiwniowej z walizką w ręku, aż do momentu, gdy opadł na swoje łóżko w domu rodzinnym w Charlestonie i zamknął oczy, nie pozwalał sobie na ani jedną myśl wykraczającą poza planowanie i odbycie podróży. Wiedział bowiem, że gdy tylko zezwoli sobie na chwilę refleksji, jeśli na ułamek sekundy opuści gardę, słowa Scarlett dotrą do wnętrza jego duszy i zniszczą go ostatecznie. Scarlett go kocha. Nie Ashley'a, tylko jego. Kocha.

Skłamał, gdy powiedział, że jej wierzy. Wtedy nie dał temu miejsca. Gdyby naprawdę jej uwierzył, padłby na nią przed kolana i nigdy jej nie opuścił.

Zacisnął zęby w bezsilnej złości. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego tak? Był na to czas, mogli tyle razy już dojść do porozumienia. Gdy wrócił z Bonnie do domu. Gdy Scarlett wymknęła się śmierci. Teraz, gdy wyznała mu wreszcie miłość, był już zbyt zmęczony, zbyt zniechęcony, zbyt zniszczony. Śmierć Bonnie omal go nie złamała ostatecznie, ale Melania zdołała go przed tym ocalić. Jej śmierci nie był już w stanie znieść, nie sam, nie patrząc na swoją żonę pocieszającą innego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że kolejny, najdrobniejszy nawet cios, najbardziej błaha rana zadana mu przez Scarlett, zniszczy go ostatecznie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, musiał ratować resztki tego, co mu pozostało, resztki swego zdeptanego, rozszarpanego na strzępy serca. Obudował się więc murem, tak silnym jak nigdy, i zwyczajnie uciekł. Nie dopuścił do siebie słów Scarlett, nie pozwolił jej znów go zranić, nie dał jej najmniejszej szansy dotknięcia go.

A ona pierwszy raz w życiu nie chciała go zranić – czuł to. Pierwszy raz wyciągnęła na dłoni swoje serce, ofiarowała mu siebie, a on – choć marzył o tej chwili od wielu lat – zrobił to, co ona robiła mu tyle razy – zdeptał bez wahania jej serce i duszę.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego do tego dopuścił? Dlaczego nie wytrzymał tej jeszcze jednej chwili, jeszcze jednego dnia, dlaczego nie zaczekał? Trzymałby ją teraz w ramionach, swoją piękną żonę, całował jej ciało, szeptał jej do ucha jakieś pozbawione sensu słowa pełne miłości, a ona po raz pierwszy byłaby z nim nie tylko ciałem, ale też i duszą.

– Dość! – warknął na głos, zrywając się z łóżka. Ze złością zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie i rozrzucać je po całym pokoju. Potem nalał sobie pokaźną porcję brandy i wypił jednym haustem. Potem kolejną i jeszcze jedną, aż opróżnił całą butelkę, a po niej następną. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do łóżka, pewny, że dzięki alkoholowi żadne myśli nie zdążą go dopaść, nim zaśnie. Mylił się jednak. Wyglądało na to, że alkohol tylko spotęgował to, co kłębiło mu się w głowie. Zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że mroczki zatańczyły mu przed oczami, ale to nie odpędziło wizji Scarlett powtarzającej mu, że go kocha. Że nigdy nie kochała Ashley'a, tylko jego. Błagającej go, by został. Schował twarz w poduszkę, by stłumić szloch, który wyrwał mu się z gardła. Płacz utulił go do snu.

* * *

Z niespokojnego, alkoholowego snu wyrwało go walenie do drzwi. Dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie się właściwie znajduje.

– Rhecie Butler, wiem że tam jesteś! – głos jego siostry dobiegał go tak głośno, jakby krzyczała mu wprost do ucha – Natychmiast wychodź, albo ja wejdę!

Zanim zdążył cokowliek zrobić, drzwi sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie. Zmrużył oczy, czując, że niezbyt przyjemny ból głowy za chwilę stanie się zupełnie nie do wytrzymania.

– Rhett, na litość, co za smród! – Rosemary, mimo starannego wychowania, nie należała do subtelnych osób, zwłaszcza w relacjach z nim. Podeszła do okna, rozsunęła zasłony i otworzyła na oścież oba skrzydła. Jęknął i schował głowę pod poduszkę – rażące światło chalestońskiego południa było wysoce niewskazane dla jego skacowanego organizmu.

– Rosemary, błagam, daj mi spokój – wychrypiał, ledwo poznając swój własny głos. W gardle miał sucho, na języku obrzydliwy posmak, a w głowie ktoś łomotał metalową łyżką w patelnię.

– Niedoczekanie... – prychnęła dziewczyna, obrzucając spojrzeniem pobojowisko w pokoju – Postradałeś rozum? – zapytała nagle, zupełnie spokojnie, jakby zaczynała rozmowę o pogodzie.

W odpowiedzi mruknął coś niewyraźnie spod poduszki, usiłując zaczerpnąć powietrza nie wyjmując głowy.

– Rhett! – jednym szarpnięciem wyrwała mu poduszkę z rąk. Zacharczał i naciągnął na głowę kołdrę. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, prawie beztrosko. Usiadła obok niego na łóżku i westchnęła – No, braciszku, dalej, opowiadaj, co doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu.

Prychnął i obrócił się na bok, plecami do niej.

– Możesz sobie iść, nic ci nie powiem. Daj mi spokój... – starał się, by jego głos brzmiał władczo, jednak wciąż przypominał zachrypnięte skrzeczenie.

– Nie dam. Matka odchodzi od zmysłów... Ja też się trochę matwię...

– Niepotrzebnie. Upiłem się, tyle – złagodniał nieco – Przeproś matkę, powiedz, że do obiadu będę w stanie używalności.

– A z jakiego powodu się upiłeś? – ton, jakby przepytywała dziecko z wierszyka. Rhett zdusił w sobie złość.

– Bo miałem taką ochotę. Nie muszę się tłumaczyć – warknął.

– Scarlett?

Milczenie Rhetta było aż nadto znaczące.

– No, przecież wszyscy wiemy, że coś się musiało stać, skoro przyjechałeś tu bez zapowiedzi i bez żony... – Rosemary dotknęła jego ramienia, odwrócił się na plecy, patrząc na nią wściekłym wzrokiem – Oh, daruj sobie te spojrzenia, wiesz dobrze, że na mnie nie działają – uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie – Czym tym razem Scarlett O'Hara wytrąciła cię z równowagi?

– Nie twoja sprawa, Rose! – niemal krzyknął, czym wywołał jedynie silniejszy ból własnej głowy.

– Owszem, moja, dopóki mój rodzony brat zachowuje się jak gówniarz! – Rosemary nie pozostała mu dłużna. Krew Butlerów dała o sobie znać – w jej głosie nie brzmiała nawet jedna łagodna nutka.

– To się więcej nie powtórzy – odezwał się, nagle uspokojony – Nic, co związane jest z... z nią... nie będzie miało więcej wpływu na moje życie – uciekł wzrokiem, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle. Rosemary patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Fuknął wściekle – Odszedłem od niej! To chciałaś usłyszeć?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się dziwnie, rozsiadła się wygodnie na łóżku, podkładając sobie pod plecy zabraną mu wcześniej poduszkę i rzuciła wesoło:

– No, to opowiadaj!

* * *

Pół godziny później patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia, współczucia i szoku. Rhett rozluźnił zaciśnięte szczęki, westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

– I co, droga siostrzyczko, o tym sądzisz?

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałam... Zostawiłeś swoją żonę tuż po tym, jak umarła jej najlepsza... jedyna przyjaciółka? - w głosie dziewczyny pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. Rhett popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.

– Nie mogłem dłużej tego znosić... – wykrzutusił wreszcie, spuszczając wzrok – Rose, odkąd Bonnie odeszła... oddaliliśmy się od siebie ze Scarlett. Jeśli w ogóle mogliśmy się jeszcze od siebie odsunąć, bo i tak od lat nie byliśmy razem... Ona winiła mnie za śmierć Bonnie, uważała, że to przeze mnie, bo... bo nauczyłem małą skakać, bo podwyższyłem przeszkodę... – głos mu się załamał.

Rosemary wyglądała, jakby chciała go dotknąć, ale powstrzymała się. Patrzyła tylko uważnie mu w oczy.

– Powiedziała ci to?

Kiwnął głową.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ona też straciła dziecko? I potrzebowała jakoś to sobie wytłumaczyć? Nie żeby było to wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem dla takich oskarżeń, ale jako ich powód jest do przyjęcia... Ona też musiała cierpieć.

Spojrzenie Rhetta było trudne do rozszyfrowania.

– Tak sądziłam... – skrzywiła się złośliwie – A co robiłeś po śmierci Bonnie? Bo doszły mnie słuchy, że przykładnym mężem nie byłeś...

Wściekłość Rhetta zupełnie na nią nie podziałała. Po kilku chwilach zresztą opadł z sił, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

– Nie radziłem sobie z tym. Nadal sobie nie radzę... – w oczach miał łzy. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, schwycił ją i ścisnął mocno.

– I pomocy szukałeś w alkoholu? – była smutna i rozczarowana. Spojrzał na nią z bólem. – Rhett, zgotowaliście sobie piekło jeszcze większe niż to, że straciliście dziecko. Sami sobie.

– To ona... – zaczął, kręcąc głową. Przerwała mu gwałtownie.

– Nie, to nie ona. To wasza dwójka po równo. Ty mogłeś swoją rozpacz wyrazić po swojemu, a ona? Jesteś pewien, że nie szukała ciebie w tym czasie? Że to nie ty ją odsunąłeś od siebie, jak zwykłeś czynić w takich chwilach? – w jej oczach błyskały niebezpieczne ogniki. Patrzył na nią w osłupieniu. – A potem co? Umarła pani Melania. Co powiedziała ci Scarlett tego wieczoru?

Otworzył usta i zamknął je od razu.

– Co ci powiedziała, Rhett?

– Że mnie kocha.

Rosemary zamknęła oczy i głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, nie otwierając powiek. Gdy je otworzyła, Rhett wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył w jej oczach czystą, przerażającą wściekłość.

– Jesteś największym łajdakiem, jakiego znam, Rhecie Butler! Wstydzę się, będąc twoją siostrą! – wykrzyknęła, zrywając się z łóżka.

Tym razem i on nie pozostał spokojny. Odrzucił nakrycia, zerwał się z łóżka i, półnagi, wskazał ręką drzwi.

– Wynoś się! Natychmiast! – wrzasnął – Bo nie ręczę za siebie!

– O nie! – Rosemary zaśmiała się gorzko – Nie boję się ciebie, ani twoich gróźb! Wysłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia, czy tego chcesz, czy nie! Siadaj!

Władczy ton w głosie młodszej siostry tak go zaskoczył, że zagapił się na nią z wpółotwartymi ustami, wyglądając niezmiernie głupio.

– Siadaj, mówię! – powtórzyła spokojniej, ale nie mniej rozkazująco. Cofnął się o krok i opadł na brzeg łóżka, wbijając wzrok w podłogę – Co jeszcze powiedziała ci wtedy twoja żona? – głos Rosemary był lodowaty. Przełknął ślinę.

– Że nie kocha tego głupiego Ashley'a... że nigdy go nie kochała. Że kocha mnie i chce wszystko naprawić... – głos miał pusty, pozbawiony emocji. Rosemary podeszła i ukucnęła przed nim, kładąc mu ręce na kolanach.

– Czy nie tego chciałeś, Rhett? – zapytała łagodnie – Czy nie do tego dążyłeś przez te wszystkie lata?

Przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał na nią załzawionymi oczami.

– Rose... ja już nie dam rady... – zaszlochał – Scarlett nie umie kochać... jest zimną, pozbawioną uczuć kobietą, dla której liczy się tylko jej własne dobro... widać to akurat było dla niej najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie... udawanie, że mnie kocha...

– Och, Rhett... – westchnęła – Co było dla niej wygodnym rozwiązaniem? Skoro żona Ashley'a umarła... a ty topiłeś się w morzu alkoholu... dlaczego miałaby wybierać ciebie, gdyby cię nie kochała? – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Może i nie umie kochać jak ty, ale dlaczego nie miałaby robić tego po swojemu?

– Kochałem ją! – zawołał rozpaczliwie, ignorując wypowiedź siostry – Zawsze ją kochałem! Wszystko bym jej oddał, wszystko dla niej zrobił! Tylko ona tego nie chciała, deptała wszystkich wokoło, ze mną na czele.

– Nadal ją kochasz, braciszku. Tylko, że twoja miłość jest równie ciężka, jak twój charakter... – poklepała go po kolanie. Spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną urazy i rozbawienia – Jesteście siebie warci. Jedno i drugie ma nierówno pod sufitem – zaśmiała się lekko, czym załużyła na szturchnięcie w ramię.

– Co ja mam robić teraz, Rose? – zapytał szeptem po kilku minutach – Nie wytrzymam kolejnego ciosu z jej strony, nie pozbieram się, jeśli ona mnie po raz kolejny odtrąci...

– Dlatego musisz zadbać o to, by cię nie odtrąciła – mrugnęła do niego okiem, wstając z klęczek. Pociągnęła go za rękę do lustra. – Spójrz na siebie. Wyglądasz jak moczymorda, Rhett. Mama płakała pół wieczoru, gdy cię takiego ujrzała...

W jego oczach pojawiła się skrucha.

– Doprowadzisz się do ładu, zrobisz na bóstwo, jakim zawsze byłeś – kąciki jej ust zadrgały w uśmiechu – a potem pojedziesz do niej, padniesz jej do nóg i poprosisz o jeszcze jedną szansę. Następnie porozmawiacie na spokojnie, wysłuchasz jej – zaakcentowała ostatnie dwa słowa – bez tego kpiącego wyrazu twarzy, postarasz się zrozumieć jej uczucia, a potem powiesz jej co tobie leży na sercu. Jeśli jest naprawdę tak mało lotna, jak mówisz, użyjesz prostego słownictwa. Pogodzicie się, wyjedziecie z Atlanty gdzieś, gdzie zaczniecie wszystko od nowa i będziecie żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Butler patrzył na siostrę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których zaczęła pojawiać się nadzieja i radość. Po chwili jednak przygryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok.

– Jeśli to nie wypali, jeśli ona powie, że już nie jest zainteresowana... strzelę sobie w łeb, Rosemary. Weź to pod uwagę.

– Jeśli byś do niej nie wrócił, też byś sobie strzelił – prychnęła – Albo ja bym to zrobiła, bo nie da się znosić ciebie w takim stanie, Rhett... – machnęła ręką, wywracając oczami.

Rodzeństwo uśmiechnęło się do siebie po raz pierwszy tego dnia.


	2. Powrót

N/A – Yup, uważam, że to Rhett Butler nie wytrzymał bez Scarlett, że może i był w stanie uciec tamtego ranka, ale z pewnością nie był w stanie żyć dalej, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, kiedy już usłyszał upragnione od lat wyznanie miłości. Ożenić się z inną (jak w „Scarlett")? Wykluczone ;)

* * *

**Rodział 2 – Powrót**

Wysiadłszy na dworcu w Atlancie, Rhett zdusił w sobie chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki. Uniósł głowę i odetchnął kilka razy. _„Jestem Rhett Butler, na litość! To miasto należy do mnie!"_, powtarzał sobie w myślach.

Zanim kazał woźnicy zawieźć się na Brzoskwiniową, wybrał się na cmentarz. Wyjechał z miasta przed pogrzebem Melanii, a chciał oddać jej cześć. W końcu to ona ratowała jego i jego... rodzinę... tyle razy.

Złożył wieniec na grobie Bonnie, przełykając łzy. Podniósł głowę i poszukał wzrokiem nowego kopca. Dostrzegł go i ruszył pomału w tamtą stronę, niosąc bukiet kwiatów. Nagle stanął jak wryty. Przy grobie Melanii ktoś był. Poznał z daleka kto. Ashley Wilkes.

Już miał zawrócić i uciec, ale przemógł się i podszedł w stronę samotnej postaci.

– Wyrazy współczucia... – powiedział cicho. Zaskoczony Wilkes uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami. Wbrew woli, Rhett poczuł do swojego odwiecznego konkurenta współczucie i odrobinę sympatii. Złożył kwiaty na grobie.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie Butler – odparł jeszcze ciszej Ashley. Patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym spuścił wzrok – Scarlet jest w Tarze, wie pan? – gdy Rhett nie zareagował, westchnął lekko – Winien jestem panu przeprosiny, kapitanie.

Butler uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

– Nie rozumiem – odparł, nieco chłodniej, niż planował.

– Wyrządziłem wielką krzywdę panu i Scarlett swoją osobą. Zabrakło mi odwagi i honoru. Powinienem był dawno już powiedzieć Scarlett, by przestała... uświadomić jej to, do czego sama dojrzała wiele lat temu... Że to nigdy nie byłem ja, że w jej życiu najważniejszą rolę odegrał pan.

Rhett wpatrywał się w Ashley'a, nie mogąc zdecydować się, czy dać mu w twarz, czy podziękować. W końcu jednak zdołał się opanować i uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

– Scarlett i tak by pana zignorowała... Zawsze słucha tylko samej siebie – starał się brzmieć obojętnie.

– To prawda – cicho przyznał Wilkes, wpatrzony w grób żony – Ale i tak czuję się winny, że tyle czasu ją zwodziłem. Gdyby nie to, wcześniej zdałaby sobie sprawę, że kocha pana, kapitanie.

Rhett nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. Położył rękę na ramieniu Wilkesa i zacisnął palce nieco mocniej, niż wypadało. Po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł.

Postanowił nie jechać na Brzoskwiniową. Wrócił na dworzec i poczekał na najbliższy pociąg do Jonesboro.

* * *

Wiedział, że jeśli zobaczy w twarzy żony choć cień wahania, jeśli Scarlett w najsubtelniejszy sposób okaże złość, czy zniecierpliwienie, nie będzie w stanie pokazać się jej bez maski, bez otaczającego go muru, bez wszystkich tych warstw ochronnych. Nie był jedynie pewien, czy przeżyje, jeśli ona go odtrąci. Podejrzewał, że nie.

Spojrzał na nią, stojącą na schodach Tary, górującą przez to nad nim o ponad dwie głowy i niemal jęknął. Jak w transie zrobił krok w jej stronę, zbliżając się do pierwszego stopnia. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, ani oderwać wzroku od jej oczu. Tonął, a ona była jego ostatnią deską ratunku – jeśli nie wyciągnie w jego stronę ręki, jeśli nie pozwoli mu się jej uchwycić – zginie. Teraz to wiedział. Nie było dla niego żadnego ratunku, oprócz niej.

Jej usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, ale stała nieruchomo, zaciskając dłoń na balustradzie. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, jedna po drugiej, najpierw pojedyńczo, potem nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Zorientował się, że wstrzymuje oddech dopiero, gdy spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze, zrozumiawszy z ruchu jej warg tylko jedno słowo: „Rhett".

Drżącą dłonią zdjął z głowy kapelusz, który wysunął mu się z palców i upadł na ziemię. Wszedł na pierwszy stopień, czując, że nogi ma jak z waty; wciąż wpatrzony w jej oczy, wciąż szukając potwierdzenia, że nie jest za późno, że nie wszystko stracone.

– Scarlett... – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, wchodząc schodek wyżej. Teraz ich twarze znajdowały się na jednym poziomie. Drżał jak w gorączce. Wreszcie zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy – osunął się przed nią na kolana. Chciał ją objąć za nogi, ale powstrzymały go jej ręce. Przez jedną, straszną chwilę myślał, że zostanie odepchnięty. Lodowate przerażenie ogarnęło jego serce, nim zdołał chociaż spróbować ustawić jakąkolwiek osłonę. W kolejnej sekundzie poczuł dłonie Scarlett na swojej głowie, palce wsuwające się w jego włosy, zmuszające go, by uniósł wzrok.

Napotkał jej zielone tęczówki, błyszczące łzami i pełne uczucia, którego nigdy w nich nie widział. Kochała go. Naprawdę.

Nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek z tą myślą, Scarlett klęczała naprzeciwko, szepcząc gorączkowo:

– Wróciłeś, Rhett, wróciłeś, najdroższy... wróciłeś...

Jej dłonie wędrowały po jego twarzy, jakby próbowała upewnić się, czy to na pewno on. Gdy jej kciuki zatrzymały się na jego ustach, westchnął, próbując powstrzymać szloch. Czuł, jak nieokiełznana, gorąca niczym ogień, czysta radość rozlewa się po jego duszy. Ostrożnie spróbował objąć żonę w pasie, wciąż spodziewając się w każdej chwili odtrącenia, ale gdy zadrżała pod jego dotykiem i ze szlochem wymieszanym ze śmiechem przyciągnęła go za szyję do siebie, zrozumiał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie chciał wypuścić jej z objęć, nawet, gdy wyraźnie rozbawiona oznajmiła mu, że muszą pozbierać się ze schodów i wejść do domu. Delikatnie, zupełnie jak nie ona, dotknęła jego policzka i uśmiechnęła się, gdy przymknął oczy i wtulił twarz w jej dłoń.

– Rhett, kochany, chodźmy stąd... – powiedziała, patrząc na niego czule. Podniósł powieki i odszukał jej źrenice. Wciąż miał problemy z mówieniem, tak bardzo był wzruszony. Gdy zdołał się odezwać, głos miał zachrypnięty, niemal obcy.

– Nie dam rady... nie mogę teraz... spotkać nikogo... nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać... proszę... – spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony. Jednak wiedział, że w tym stanie nie może się nikomu pokazać, a trudno byłoby tego uniknąć po wejściu do domu. I tak podejrzewał, że wszyscy domownicy wiedzieli o jego przyjeździe, zapewne obserwując całą scenę potajemnie zza zasłon. Nie obchodziło go to za bardzo, odczuwał jednak wyraźną niechęć na myśl o konieczności wykrzesania z siebie tych wszystkich sztucznych, choć koniecznych grzeczności.

Scarlett patrzyła na niego z delikatnym rozbawieniem. Była tak piękna, tak inna od zimnej, nieczułej kobiety, która zatruła tak wiele lat jego życia, że nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu.

– No dobrze... Dasz radę przejść się na spacer? Pokażę ci obecną Tarę... – rozbawienie znikło z jej spojrzenia, zastąpione znaną mu twardością irlandzkiej potomkini, jednak szybko wypchnięte przez coś, co bał się nazwać.

Kiwnął głową. Podtrzymując się wzajemnie wstali z klęczek. Nie pozwolił jej odsunąć się od siebie nawet na krok, nie chciał przestać czuć jej ciepła. Z ulgą zauważył, że ona też do niego lgnie, pilnując, by ich ciała nie przestały się dotykać. Bez słowa zeszli ze schodków. Przylgnęła do jego boku, wsuwając dłoń pod jego ramię. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wolną ręką przykrył dłoń obejmującą jego uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i splotła ich palce. Zrobiło mu się miękko i musiał wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów, by opanować drżenie. Pozwolił poprowadzić się w stronę wciąż zaniedbanej części reprezentacyjnej ogrodu i wkrótce zieleń drzew i przerośniętych krzewów skryła ich przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami z domu.

Przez cały ten czas próbował przypomnieć sobie długo przygotowywaną przemowę, jednak po głowie kołatały mu się tylko nędzne fragmenty uroczystych, pełnych emocji zdań. Czuł się jak podlotek, który nie umie wyznać uczucia swojej ukochanej i gardził sobą za tę słabość. Jego żona była pierwszą osobą, która zdołała sprawić, by zapomniał języka w gębie.

Wreszcie przystanęli w cieniu starego dębu. Scarlett zwróciła się przodem do niego i błądziła wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Dotknęła opuszkami palców posiwiałych skroni i przez moment spodziewał się jakiejś złośliwej uwagi, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno, przesuwając palce po żuchwie w dół twarzy, by zatrzymać je na brodzie, tuż poniżej lini ust. Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, pochylił się lekko i ucałował końce jej palców. Zielone oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

– To naprawdę ty? – szepnęła.

Wciąż niepewny swojego głosu, pokiwał tylko głową i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Przytknął usta do jej czoła i zamarł, chłonąc jej ciepło i wdychając zapach. Jej drobne dłonie objęły go w pasie, przysuwając go do niej. Nie wytrzymał dłużej, pochylił się i pocałował ją. Gdy oddała pocałunek z pasją, o jakiej nawet nie marzył, zachwiał się i musiał złapać równowagę opierając się o pień drzewa. Wolnął dłonią objął ją w pasie i przytulił zaborczo. Z piersi obojga wyrwał się pełen ulgi szloch, ich łzy mieszały się, spływając po twarzach.

Gdy oderwała usta od jego warg i zaczęła obdarzać pocałunkami jego twarz, schodząc po szyi coraz niżej, nie zdołał opanować jęknięcia. Pociągnął ją za sobą na miękką, niekoszoną od lat trawę.

Dopiero kiedy zaczął rozsznurowywać jej gorset, łagodnie odsunęła się od niego. Warknął, niezadowolony.

– Nie tutaj, najdroższy... – szepnęła, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Otworzył oczy i musiał użyć całych swoich pokładów samokontroli, by jej posłuchać. Patrzyła na niego tak czule, z taką miłością, że gdyby nie niepowtarzalny kolor jej zielonych tęczówek, nie uwierzyłby, że to spojrzenie jego żony, zimnej Scarlett O'Hary.

– Możesz to powiedzieć? Jeszcze raz? – wychrypiał z błagalnym spojrzeniem.

– Myślisz o: „nie tutaj"? – przez jej twarz przemknął cień złośliwości, jednak złagodzony natychmiast pełnym ciepła uśmiechem, gdy skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Pocałowała go w czubek nosa i spojrzała na niego poważnie – Kocham cię, Rhett. Kocham, kocham, kocham. Tylko ciebie. Najbardziej na świecie. Kocham.

Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w jej głos. Po chwili roześmiał się, śmiechem radosnym, pełnym ulgi. Pociągnął ją do siebie, wylądowała na nim, wtuliła twarz w jego szyję i przytknęła usta do skóry, wywołując dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Rhett? – odezwała się niepewnie po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Głaskał ją po plecach, mrucząc coś do siebie.

– Tak, Scarlett?

– A ty...? – przełknęła ślinę, bojąc się wypowiedzieć głośno to pytanie. Odsunął ją nieco od siebie i spojrzał na jej twarz, oświetloną popołudniowym słońcem przebijającym się przez zasłonę liści.

– Przecież wiesz, że tak. Od zawsze, odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzałem cię w Dwunastu Dębach. Nikogo innego tak nie kocham, jak ciebie, Scarlett.

Przymknęła oczy i rozpłakała się. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, jej łzy wsiąkały w jego koszulę, a on głaskał ją po głowie, karku i plecach, mamrocząc do ucha:

– Moja ty najdroższa, ukochana... życie moje, szczęście największe, skarbie nieprzebrany... moja, tylko moja...

– Rhett? – jej zdławiony, zapłakany głos zaniepokoił go.

– Co, kochanie?

– Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? – załkała niemal jak dziecko, zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli. Serce zamarło mu na kilka chwil.

– Nie, Scarlett... – zaczął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Zaczerpnęła rozpaczliwie powietrza, jakby przed atakiem histerii. Momentalnie schwycił ją za ręce, gdy zaczęła się od niego odsuwać i przytrzymał w miejscu. Przeklął w duchu samego siebie – Popatrz na mnie, skarbie – poprosił łagodnie, ale stanowczo. Gdy utkwiła w nim przerażone, pełne bólu spojrzenie, serce ścisnęło mu się z żalu.

– Oh, Rhett, wiem, że byłam dla ciebie okrutna, wiem, że to ja wszystko zniszczyłam, wiem, że mi tego nie wybaczysz, ale proszę cię, daj mi szansę, ja naprawdę mogę się zmienić, wszystko już zrozumiałam, naprawdę będę dla ciebie najlepszą żoną na świecie, wszystko dla ciebie zrobię, tylko daj mi szansę, proszę, pozwól mi spróbować – wyrzucała z siebie jednym tchem, jak mała dziewczynka. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i potrząsnął głową.

– Uspokój się, Scarlett, proszę cię. Nie to chciałem powiedzieć... – przewrócił oczami, co wywołało cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy – Chciałem powiedzieć, że to nie ty musisz mnie prosić o wybaczenie, ale ja ciebie. To ja... to przeze mnie... Bonnie... – przełknął łzy – To przeze mnie straciłaś... i omal nie umarłaś... Byłem tak zaślepiony, taki zazdrosny... taki głupi...

Płakał. Otwarcie, przed nią, bez żadnych hamulców, bez maski. Wciąż siedząc na ziemi, objął ją w pasie i pochylił się, kładąc głowę na jej łonie. Pochyliła się i objęła go. Jej łzy kapały na jego kark.

Uspokoił się po kilku minutach. Wciąż jednak trwał w niewygodnej pozycji, dziwnie skręcony, wtulony w nią, z twarzą w fałdach jej sukni. Kołysała nim lekko, jak dzieckiem tulonym do snu. Jej dłonie kojąco gładziły go po plecach, usta szeptały coś niezrozumiałego. Nie chciał podnosić głowy, nie chciał zobaczyć w jej oczach wymuszonej litości, nie chciał, by powiedziała mu, że nie zapomni, że to on zabił dwójkę ich dzieci, o mało nie wysyłając na tamten świat również jej.

– Rhett... – szepnęła, bawiąc się kosmykami jego włosów – Rhett, wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy kwita... Jedno i drugie ma na swoim koncie winy, które ciężko wybaczyć... Kaleczyliśmy się i raniliśmy tyle czasu, że omal się nie pozabijaliśmy... Myślę... myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od początku. Kocham cię i zrobię wszystko, by zasłużyć na twoją miłość... Wade i Ella cię potrzebują, potrzebują ojca, kochają cię... Ja nie jestem znów aż tak stara, urodzę dla ciebie kupę dzieciaków – zaśmiała się lekko, razem z nim – będziesz je mógł rozpieszczać i kochać, jak Bonnie... – głos załamał się jej na chwilę, zacisnął mocniej ramiona wokół jej talii – Będziemy rodziną, najwspanialszą rodziną w całej Georgii...

Parsknął śmiechem, jednak bez złośliwości. Niechętnie podniósł głowę z jej podołka i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

– Już się zacząłem zastanawiać, czy na pewno jesteś Scarlett O'Hara, jaką znam... – szelmowski uśmieszek wypełzł mu na twarz. Scarlett zmarszczyła z niezadowoleniem brwi, przywołując tak dobrze znany grymas rozkapryszonej panienki. Zaśmiał się lekko, ukazując białe zęby – Ale rozwiałaś moje wątpliwości, o najwspanialsza żono Georgii...

– Rhett, jesteś okropny! – wykrzyknęła, próbując zmarszczyć nos w godnym damy Południa oburzeniu, jednak rozbawienie wzięło górę. Szturchnęła go pięścią w ramię. Złapał jej dłoń, pocałował w kłykcie i zamknął w swoich dłoniach.

– Masz jednak rację, Scarlett... Jesteśmy parą nieprzeciętnych drani, a dwa tak czarne charaktery walczące po przeciwnych stronach barykady, to zabójcza mieszanka... Najwyższy czas zawiązać sojusz... Pomyśl, co możemy osiągnąć, działając razem! – zaśmiał się wesoło, z błyskiem w oku. Scarlett wpatrująca się w niego jak w obrazek, zawtórowała mu, a w jej zielonych oczach zatańczyły iskierki. Widząc ją taką, nie mógł się powstrzymać – porwał ją w objęcia i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami. Śmiała się i próbowała mu wyrwać, jednak bez większego przekonania, i po kilku chwilach całowali się, śmiali i dokazywali jak dzieci, taczając się w trawie.

* * *

Wracali do domu przyzwoici i pełni powagi. Zanim wyruszyli w drogę, otrzepali się z trawy i pozostałości jesiennych liści, Rhett zawiązał poluzowany gorset Scarlett, a ona ułożyła jego roztrzepane włosy w schludną fryzurę dżentelmena z Południa. Wyciągnął z jej upiętych loków kilka ździebełek, całując, niby zupełnie przypadkowo, jej kark.

Zmierzali więc w stronę Tary jak stateczne małżeństwo. Rhett z rozbawieniem pomyślał o tym, że wszystko można było o nich powiedzieć, ale bynajmniej nie to, że są stateczni. Podzielił się tą myślą ze Scarlett i opuścił jeden kącik ust w typowym uśmieszku, gdy zachichotała pod nosem.

Na spotkanie wybiegły im dzieci. Wade był niemal wzrostu matki, Ella również wyrosła, ale oboje, po chwili wahania, rzuciło mu się na szyję, gdy kucnął przed nimi, otwierając ramiona. Scarlett przyglądała się scenie z wilgotnymi oczami, odpędzając myśli o Bonnie. Rhett pochwycił jej minę kątem oka i, z Ellą w ramionach i Wadem przyklejonym do jego nogawki, przytulił ją i pocałował w czubek głowy.

– Damy radę, Scarlett, damy sobie radę... – wyszeptał, czując że sam zaraz będzie płakał. Całe szczęście, na werandę wyszli pozostali domownicy, i widząc radość promieniującą od Butlerów, westchnęli z ulgą, idąc im na spotkanie.

* * *

Wspólnie położyli dzieci do łóżek, Rhett przeczytał im fragment baśni, a Scarlett pocałowała w czoła, poprawiając kołderki. Zgasili światło, mówiąc „dobranoc" i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Scarlett rzuciła mężowi nieśmiałe spojrzenie i ruszyła w stronę jej pokoju. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad jej zachowaniem, nad tym, że nie zaprosiła go do sypialni, ale potem przypomniał sobie popołudnie spędzone w ogrodzie i stwierdził, że nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. Dogonił ją w kilku długich krokach, porwał na ręce i zdusił pocałunkiem okrzyk zaskoczenia wydobywający się z jej ust.


	3. Ujednolicając pojęcia

**Rozdział 3 – Ujednolicając pojęcia**

Kilka godzin później, niedługo przed świtem, leżeli w swoich objęciach, patrząc na siebie bez słów.

– Jesteś taka piękna... – szepnął, dotykając opuszkami palców jej brwi, kości policzkowych i ust. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

– Gdybym nie była, zwróciłbyś na mnie uwagę? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego zadziornie. Zmarszczył brwi w udawanym zamyśleniu. Gdy namyślanie trwało kilkanaście sekund, pacnęła go dłonią w klatkę piersiową. Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Na kogoś takiego jak ty, nie da się nie zwrócić uwagi... – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– To zupełnie jak z panem, panie Butler. Jest pan absolutnie nie do przegapienia...

– Oh, czyżby? – w udawanym zdziwieniu uniósł brwi. Scarlett spochmurniała w jednej chwili.

– Byłam głupią dziewczynką, Rhett... Dzieckiem. Dorosłam dużo za późno, o mały włos tracąc szansę, by cię zatrzymać... – spuściła wzrok. Pocałował ją w czoło i mruknął coś nieokreślonego, mającego dyplomatycznie wyrazić, że się z nią zgadza. – Drań... – szepnęła z czułością.

– Pierwszej klasy – zgodził się ochoczo – Równie wielki, jak niezrównana pani Butler...

– Tere fere... – przytłumiony głos Scarlett sygnalizował, że zaczęła zasypiać. Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Chwilę leżeli w milczeniu.

– Myślisz, że nam się uda, Rhett? – niemal spała, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój – Że naprawimy to wszystko?

– Tacy jak my nie naprawiają, a budują od nowa: większe, piękniejsze i doskonalsze budowle... – odparł po chwili namysłu – Wiem, że zbudujemy coś naprawdę pięknego, bo jesteśmy stworzeni do sukcesu – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu – I jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie. Należymy tylko do siebie i nie ma takiej siły ani na ziemi, ani na niebie, która by nas rozdzieliła... Pamiętaj o tym, Scarlett, zawsze pamiętaj.

– Dobrze, Rhett... – wymruczała, a kilka sekund później zasnęła.

* * *

Obudził ją dym. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i otworzyła oczy. Rhett siedział obok niej na łóżku, z głową opartą o poduszki, trzymając w ustach papierosa. Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby na próbę. Podpełzła w jego stronę i objęła go w pasie, kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Wolną ręką zaczął głaskać ją po włosach, rozczesywać splątane pasemka, bawić się nimi, nawijając na palec. Zamknęła oczy i, słuchając bicia jego serca, ponownie zapadła w sen.

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy Scarlett obudziła się na dobre. Rhett wciąż robił za jej poduszkę, oddychając miarowo. Spał, otaczając ją ramionami, z brodą opartą o czubek jej głowy.

Starając się go nie obudzić, spóbowała wyślizgnąć się z jego objęć, ale momentalnie zamknął wokół niej ramiona. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie.

– Chcę tylko... no wiesz... – wymamrotała, zawstydzona. Wydał z siebie prztłumiony dzwięk mający być śmiechem i wypuścił ją z objęć. Niechętnie odsunęła się od niego i już opuszczała nogi na podłogę, gdy złapał ją za rękę.

– Dzień dobry, Scarlett – powiedział, całkiem rozbudzony. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w czarne oczy przyglądające się jej czujnie.

– Dzień dobry, Rhett – odpowiedziała, pochylając się w jego stronę i całując go. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i puścił jej nadgarstek.

* * *

– Musimy porozmawiać.

Popatrzyła na niego z źle skrywanym strachem. Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie musisz się bać, Scarlett – westchnął – Nie zmieniłem zdania. Chcę być z tobą. Ale chcę też, jak to pięknie określiłaś, stworzyć najlepszą rodzinę w Georgii – uśmiechnął się z przekorą – A do tego potrzeba nam, przede wszystkim, rozmowy.

Kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie uspokojona. Odetchnął lekko. Teraz dopiero czekało go najtrudniejsze zadanie – wyjaśnić Scarlett rzeczy, które znajdowały się daleko poza granicami jej pojmowania. Wytłumaczyć coś, czego uczyć się miała jako dziecko, co wpoić jej należało podczas wychowania, nie teraz, gdy była dorosłą kobietą.

Poprawił się w fotelu, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– Scarlett, czym dla ciebie jest miłość? – zapytał łagodnie. Popatrzyła na niego oburzonym wzrokiem.

– Ah, więc wciąż mi nie wierzysz... – wyraźnie słyszał w jej głosie złość, choć próbowała grać zranioną.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – uśmiechnął się – Wierzę ci, dlatego chcę wiedzieć, co przez to rozumiesz. Bo najprawdopodobniej mamy różne definicje miłości, a nie dojdziemy do porozumienia, jeśli nie ujednolicimy pojęć, nie uważasz? – uniósł brwi. Zmarszczyła czoło i myślała przez chwilę, po czym kiwnęła głową.

– Więc? – starał się pozbyć wyzywającej swobody, z którą, niejako automatycznie, przyjmował takie wyznania od wszystkich kobiet, jakie znał. Naprawdę starał się okazać jak najwięcej dobrej woli.

– Rhett, ja nie wiem... – zaczęła po chwili – nie wiem czym jest miłość, wiem że ciebie kocham...

Skrzywił się, niezadowolony. Będzie trudniej, niż podejrzewał.

– No dobrze. Czyli co czujesz wobec mnie? – dopytywał łagodnie, tak jak się rozmawia z dziećmi. To potrafił dobrze, więc liczył, że da sobie radę z dużym dzieckiem, jakim była jego żona.

– Że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć! – wykrzyknęła niemal, zrywając się ze swojego fotela, wyraźnie zadowolona. Powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki, gdy ruszyła w jego stronę.

– Usiądź, porozmawiajmy spokojnie... – poprosił. Rzuciła mu urażone nieco spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wróciła na miejsce. – Nie możesz też żyć bez jedzenia, ani bez pieniędzy, prawda? Że nie wspomnę o tym, że najbardziej zawsze pożądałaś w życiu rzeczy i ludzi, których nie mogłaś mieć...

W jej spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego, jakby coś sobie uświadomiła. Przełknęła ślinę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Milczał, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

– Chciałam ci to powiedzieć wtedy, gdy Mela umarła... – zaczęła cicho, spokojnie, zupełnie jak nie ona. Poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu bić coraz szybciej. – Gdy wracałam do domu... Pamiętasz, tego dnia była straszna mgła... – podniosła oczy, kiwnął jej na znak, że pamięta. – Zupełnie jak w moich koszmarach, tych które śniły mi się od wojny...

Rhett pamiętał, kiedy budziła go w nocy swoim krzykiem i płaczem. Tulił ją do siebie i wybudzał łagodnie, powtarzając że to tylko zły sen. Nie bardzo wiedział, jaki to ma jednak związek z uczuciem do niego – śniła o głodzie, o trudnych czasach w powojennej Tarze, nie o nim.

– W tych snach zawsze gubiłam się we mgle, biegłam na oślep, nie wiedząc dokąd, nie rozumiejąc czego szukam, czując tylko przerażenie i samotność... – znów patrzyła na swoje ręce złożone na kolanach. – Tamtego dnia, gdy wyszłam z domu Meli... czułam to samo. Że nie wiem dokąd iść, co robić... I wtedy sobie to uświadomiłam. Zrozumiałam, do kogo biegłam przez te wszystkie lata, kogo szukałam we mgle.

Rhett przełknął ślinę i wstrzymał oddech. Scarlett podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Zrozumiałam, że to zawsze byłeś ty, że właśnie ciebie szukałam we mgle i tylko ty mogłeś mnie z tego koszmaru uratować – głos miała pewny, twardy i zdecydowany. Jemu za to zaczęły drżeć ręce – zacisnął je w pięści, by ukryć to przed nią. – Wyszłam z domu Meli i biegłam przez mgłę, zupełnie jak w tych snach, ale już wiedziałam, że na końcu drogi jesteś ty, że mnie uratujesz i ochronisz, że nie mam czego się bać... – urwała. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy.

Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, co odebrała jako zachętę do kontynuacji. Westchnęła, przełykając łzy.

– Nie umiem tego inaczej określić, Rhett. Chyba masz rację, że nie do końca rozumiem miłość tak, jak ty... Wiesz, że ja nie umiem poetycko wyznawać uczuć, nigdy nie umiałam i nie bardzo rozumiałam, gdy ktoś je próbował poetycko wyrazić. Całkiem też możliwe, że do tej pory nikogo nie kochałam... Nie wiem więc, czy odpowiednio kocham ciebie, ale... – zawahała się na moment, przygryzając dolną wargę – Może mógłbyś mnie nauczyć? – ufność, z jaką na niego spojrzała, spowodowała, że aż przeszły go ciarki.

Wstał z fotela i jak w transie podszedł do niej. Podniosła głowę, gdy stanął przed nią. Opadł na kolana przed jej nogami i wziął jej dłonie w swoje.

– Scarlett, na Boga! – wyszeptał, zachrypnięty – Czemuś mi tego wtedy nie powiedziała?

– Myślałam, że wiesz! – zdenerwowała się, ale pozostała w miejscu – Zawsze czytałeś ze mnie jak z książki, zawsze wiedziałeś co myślę i czuję... wtedy też powiedziałeś, że „wszystko mam wypisane na twarzy". Myślałam, że to właśnie widziałeś. I że tym gardzisz, że to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy...

Ścisnął jej dłonie tak mocno, że aż zabolały. W oczach miał łzy.

– Nie wiedziałem... – szepnął, kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową – Widziałem to, co chciałem widzieć, co wydawało mi się, że widzę...

– Czyli co? – wyraźnie słyszał zaciekawienie w jej głosie. Wieczne dziecko...

– Że przerzuciłaś swoją obsesję z Ashley'a na mnie... Że chcesz mnie, bo jego już mogłaś wtedy mieć, a ja... ja ci się wymykałem... – uwolnił jej dłonie i połozył głowę na jej kolanach, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Poczuł, jak delikatnie zaczyna go głaskać po włosach.

– Wtedy, gdy Mela umarła... Ashley powiedział, że ją kocha. Zresztą, zanim się do tego przyznał, sama to zrozumiałam. Zobaczyłam różnicę w jego podejściu do niej i do mnie... Nie straciłam zainteresowania nim, po prostu zrozumiałam, że w ogóle nie byłam zainteresowana, bo nie było w nim niczego z człowieka, jakim go sobie stworzyłam w głowie... – mówiąc, bawiła się jego włosami – Kiedyś, wiele lat temu, gdy to się zaczęło... tak, pewnie dlatego go chciałam, bo on nie chciał mnie, jako jedyny z tych wszystkich chłopców z powiatu... – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno – Ale ja nigdy nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć, dogadać się z nim... Dobrze było nam razem, gdy przyjaźniliśmy się jako dzieci, na konnych przejażdżkach i balach. Ale ja nigdy nie rozumiałam, co do mnie mówi – zaśmiała się lekko – właściwie to mnie trochę nudził. Wiecznie tylko poezja, teatr i podróż po Europie... Ale gdy ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z Melą... cóż, trochę mnie zazdrość poniosła. Wbiłam sobie do głowy, że to jego właśnie kocham, że wcale nie jest nudnym, wymuskanym poetą z głową w chmurach, a miłością mojego życia... i tak zostało, bo, jak wiesz, jestem dość uparta...

Zaśmiał się, z nosem w fałdach jej sukni.

– Tylko ty zawsze mówiłeś mi nie to, co chciałam usłyszeć, a to, co chciałam ukryć... Tylko ty mnie znałeś i wiedziałeś jaka jestem. Nie działy na ciebie żadne moje sztuczki, nic z tego, co działało na wszystkich innych mężczyzn. Strasznie cię za to nienawidziłam, Rhett... – była rozbawiona – Powiedziałeś mi chyba kiedyś, że jesteśmy z tej samej gliny... Muszę przyznać ci rację.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej twarz – zalaną łzami, ale uśmiechniętą. Ujął ją w dłonie i kciukami wytarł łzy z jej policzków.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że gdybyśmy rozmiawiali, zamiast skakać sobie do gardeł, do większości tragedii w naszym życiu by nie doszło? – zapytał poważnie. Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową. – Nie chodzi mi tu wcale o to, że nie ma mojej winy w tym wszystkim... Jest. Ale... To nie do końca prawda, że twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają.

Uniosła brwi. Uśmiechął się lekko.

– To znaczy, może i sztuczki panienki z Południa nie działają, ale ty na mnie działasz... Od samego początku, Scarlett. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą słabość wobec ciebie, bo inaczej przepadnę z kretesem... – patrzył jej w oczy – Masz rację, znam cię, poznałem cię od pierwszgo wejrzenia... Wiedziałem, że jeśli ci dam choć najmniejszy punkt zaczepu, zniszczysz mnie. Prawda, że chciałaś? Że zrobiłabyś to, gdybym ci się oświadczył po śmierci Karola, albo gdy przyszłaś do mnie do więzenia?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale widział w jej oczach, że znów ma rację.

– Bałem się przed tobą otworzyć, nawet gdy byłaś już moją żoną. Myślałem, że może małymi krokami, jakoś bez odsłaniania samego siebie, uda mi się sprawić, że mnie pokochasz. Że pieniądze, życie w luksusie, a potem dziecko nas zbliżą do siebie, że przestaniesz ciułać każdego dolara, że pozwolisz sobie na beztroskę u mojego boku, a wtedy zauważysz, że ja nie widzę świata poza tobą... – posmutniał. Dotknęła jego policzka.

– Nie widziałam tego... – szepnęła z rozbrajającą szczerością – Bo patrzyłam w innym kierunku. Byłam głupia, Rhett, bardzo głupia.

– Gdybym ja był mądrzejszy, odważniejszy, gdybym nie chronił tak samego siebie... – spuścił wzrok.

– To bym cię zniszczyła – dokończyła za niego. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy – ona ze smutkiem i zrezygnowaniem, on zaskoczony – Nie wiem, jakim cudem pokochałeś kogoś takiego, jak ja – dodała, wzruszając ramionami – Nie jestem ciebie warta.

Dotknął jej podbródka i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

– Jesteś warta dużo więcej, niż to, co ja mogę ci dać, Scarlett – głos miał cichy, ale bardzo pewny – Ale daję ci po prostu samego siebie, z przyległościami – lekko się uśmiechnął – I mam nadzieję, że to ci wystarczy.

Osunęła się na ziemię i przytuliła do niego, szlochając mu w ramię.

– Rhett... – zaszlochała – Ja ci wtedy chciałam powiedzieć też, że mogłabym stracić wszystkie swoje pieniądze, nawet znów głodować, jak w czasie wojny, byle tylko być przy tobie – mówiła cicho, z twarzą wtuloną w jego tors – Niczego więcej, poza tobą, nie chcę...

Odsunął ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion i popatrzył na nią z błyskiem, który widziała wiele razy, ale nigdy dotąd nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. To była czysta miłość.

– To, moja kochana żono, było najlepsze wyznanie miłości jakie słyszałem. Lepsze, niż jakiekolwiek, które byłbym sobie w stanie wyobrazić, lepsze niż wszystkie wiersze świata – próbował brzmieć poważnie, ale oczy mu się śmiały i cały promieniował radością.

– Staram się – uśmiechnęła się.


	4. Rozmowy łóżkowe

**N/A** – No, to mamy powrót „marnotrawnego męża" do, nie mniej marnotrawnej, żony za sobą. Co dalej? Cud, miód i orzeszki oczywiście!

Nie, no bez przesady. W końcu mamy do czynienia z Rhettem i Scarlett – dwojgiem pokaleczonych wewnętrznie ludzi, którzy przez lata zajmowali się głównie krzywdzeniem siebie nawzajem. Nie żebym planowała tu jakiś specjalnie silny angst, bo naprawdę mam go ostatnio dość – i w powieściach, i we własnym życiu – ale postaram się kilka mniej cukierkowych scen wtrącić. A zresztą – nie-cukierkowe wersje odbudowy ich związku zalewają tę stronkę , także możecie coś sobie znaleźć, a ja tymczasem oddam się podejściu stricte pozytywnemu, ot co!

I oczywiście serdecznie zapraszam do komentowania. Widzę, że ktoś tam czasem wejdzie i zapewne przeczyta, więc nie krępujcie się napisać choć kilku słów, nawet krytyki.

* * *

**Rozdział 4 – Rozmowy łóżkowe**

Emocje w końcu nieco opadły, świeżo pogodzeni małżonkowie zaspokoili największy głód siebie nawzajem, całe dnie spędzając w sypialni, morza wylanych łez wyschły, a irracjonalny strach obojga przed tym, że to wszystko sen i za chwilę się obudzą – znów osobno, ustąpił wątłemu jeszcze, ale wzrastającemu w siłę poczuciu bezpieczeństwa.

Scarlett chodziła za Rhettem, gdziekolwiek się udawał, co w końcu zaowocowało złośliwymi żartami z jego strony – nie zrażało jej to jednak i po kilkunastu minutach nadąsania, wracała do wędrowania niczym jego cień, szukania kontaktu fizycznego i nieustannego adorowania jego osoby.

Rhett przez kilka dni zaciskał zęby, próbując zdusić w sobie poczucie bycia prześladowanym, w końcu jednak złapał żonę za ramiona, odsunął ją od siebie na długość rąk, spojrzał w oczy i powiedział, nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał:

– Scarlett, daj mi oddychać! Nie odejdę, nie zostawię cię, nie musisz mnie pilnować. Muszę mieć trochę przestrzeni... – urwał, widząc, jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy, a wargi zaczynają drżeć. Westchnął i przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Nie płacz, niemądra... – pogłaskał ją po włosach – Oboje musimy się przyzywczaić do nowej sytuacji, ja również. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że muszę czasem pobyć sam. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę być z tobą, ale dlatego, że... no, każdy czasem musi pobyć sam. Rozumiesz, moja kochana?

Pokiwała głową, pociągając nosem wtulonym w jego tors. Pocałował czubek jej głowy.

Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Choć, musiał przyznać, aczkolwiek niechętnie, że trochę pogubił się w oczekiwaniach wobec niej. Kiedyś jego największym pragnieniem było, by Scarlett pokochała jego zamiast Ashleya, żeby na niego patrzyła tym wzrokiem, zarezerwowanym dla blondyna. Teraz, gdy miał to wszystko, gdy Scarlett była jego żoną, wpatrzoną w niego jak w obrazek, czuł się zaszczuty i pozbawiony swobody, do której tak przywykł. Zdobył to, o co walczył i zabiegał dwanaście lat, a teraz wybrzydzał.

Zbeształ się w myślach i postarał przywołać do porządku. Miał kochającą go żonę, sam ją kochał, miał rodzinę i dach nad głową. Oprócz tego miał grubo ponad 40 lat na karku i, ku jego frustracji, coraz częściej czuł się po prostu zmęczony wiecznym życiem w biegu, niekończącą się pogonią za króliczkiem.

Postanowił, że popracuje nad sobą. Ot tak, w imię ich wspólnego szczęścia. Po tych wszystkich latach pracy nad Scarlett, czas zrobić coś ze sobą.

* * *

Kiedyś Rhett Butler nigdy by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś powiedział, że Scarlett O'Hara Butler będzie wybiegać mu na powitanie za każdym razem, gdy wracał z Jonesboro po kilku godzinach nieobecności. Teraz było to czymś naturalnym. Nie zdarzało się to jednak zbyt często w przeciągu miesiąca spędzonego w Tarze, ponieważ Scarlett rzadko zgadzała się, by jechał gdziekolwiek bez niej. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, jej towarzystwo sprawiało mu przyjemność, gdy już pozbyła się natarczywego, graniczącego z napastowaniem, uwielbienia i po prostu spędzała z nim czas, gdy była taka możliwość pośród domowych zajęć. On z kolei okiełznał nieco swoją niespokojną duszę, która domagała się wolności i przestrzeni, i zaakceptował, a nawet postarał się doceniać, obecność żony obok niego podczas codziennych obowiązków.

A pracy i rzeczy do załatwienia było wiele. Stan plantacji wymagał wzmożonej uwagi, a że Will sam nie radził sobie z rosnącym lawinowo nawałem problemów i obowiązków rozrastającego się biznesu, Rhett podjął się pomocy w prowadzeniu Tary. Scarlett przyglądała się temu z tak bezbrzeżną radością, że dla samego jej wyrazu twarzy gotów był zakasać rękawy i zbierać bawełnę albo rąbać drewno.

Wade towarzyszył mu podczas tych prac, z uwagą przyglądając się i starając naśladować wszystko, co podpatrzył. Rhett obserwował go z rosnącym zadowoleniem. Może nieśmiały Wade Hamilton nie miał szans stać się rekinem biznesu, ale z pewnością miał zadatki na dobrego gospodarza i przy odrobinie pomocy ze strony rodziców mógł z stać się godnym odziedziczenia i zdolnym do prowadzenia Tary.

Rhett poruszył kwestię przyszłości dzieci pewnego wieczoru, gdy leżeli ze Scarlett w łóżku – ona przytulona do jego boku, on paląc papierosa za papierosem. Scarlett milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Też się nad tym zastanawiałam – odezwała się w końcu – I myślę, że masz rację. Wade będzie dobrym plantatorem, jeśli pozbędzie się tej chłopięcej nieśmiałości. Trzeba tylko zastanowić się, jak rozwiązać kwestię Willa i Suellen. Nie możemy ich przecież wyrzucić z Tary.

– Może więc zaproponować im spłatę z ich części majątku? – nie dał po sobie poznać, że troska żony o rodzinę sprawiła mu przyjemność.

– Wątpię, czy się zgodzą. Will kocha Tarę tak samo, jak ja. Poza tym, Wade'owi przyda się pomoc. Zresztą, lubią się z Willem... w ogóle wydaje mi się, że i Wade, i Ella całkiem nieźle dogadują się z moją siostrą i jej córką. Nie wiem, czy dobrym pomysłem jest psucie tego.

Rhett przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

– Och, nie patrz tak na mnie! – fuknęła, zupełnie w stylu starej Scarlett – Mam wrażenie, jakbym mówiła bzdury...

– Wręcz przeciwnie, moja droga... – Rhett nie krył rozbawienia – Mówisz z sensem... w końcu.

Uszczypnęła go w ramię, ale nic nie powiedziała, uśmiechając się do siebie.

– Czy to jednak oznacza, że chcesz zostawić dzieci w Tarze? – podjął, zgasiwszy papierosa.

– Nie wiem... Jest tu dla nas za ciasno, Tara jest za mała dla dwóch rodzin z dziećmi... Nie chcę ich jednak znów opuszczać... Chyba, że mówimy o małym wyjdździe tylko dla mnie i dla ciebie... – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i zaczęła kreślić palcem wzory na jego klatce piersiowej, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Wiedział, że jeśli jej nie przerwie, za kilka chwil przestanie być zdatny do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy.

– A dokąd chciałabyś pojechać? – głos miał niski i lekko zachrypnięty. Scarlett uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Przez te kilka tygodni zdążyła nauczyć się paru sztuczek, które pozwalały jej zyskać przewagę nad swoim mężem w ich niekończących się dyskusjach i sporach. Po prostu sprawiała, że wyłączał mu się umysł.

– Nie mam pojęcia, Rhett. Wiesz, że nigdy nie interesowały mnie podróże. Ty coś wybierz, na pewno będzie wspaniale – od niechcenia pocałowała go w obojczyk. Zadrżał lekko i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, opuszczając kącik ust w uśmieszku. Że też pozwolił jej tak się omotać... Musiał jednak przyznać, że całkiem zadowalał go ten stan rzeczy.

– Co powiesz więc na małą wycieczkę po Europie? – mruknął, chowając nos w jej włosy.

– Jestem jak najbardziej za... – ugryzła go lekko w szyję. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

– Scarlett... – sapnął gardłowo, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy przerwać jej i próbować rozmawiać, czy dać się ponieść namiętności.

– Mhym? – jej usta znajdowały się gdzieś w okolicach jego obojczyka.

– Mieliśmy porozmawiać... – zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle. Samokontrola wisiała na włosku.

– Przecież rozmawiamy – wyczuł jej uśmiech, gdy całowała go w jabłko Adama i schodziła ustami coraz niżej.

– Jesteś niemożliwa – pokręcił głową. Zachichotała, przesuwajac dłoń po jego torsie, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do brzucha i nie sprawiając wrażenia, że ma zamiar na tym poprzestać. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego czarne, zamglone przyjemnością oczy, w których zaczynał już płonąć znajomy ogień pożądania. Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

– A gdzie chcesz osiąść na stałe i rodzić dla mnie dzieci? – zapytał po kilku chwilach, gdy nieco ochłonął. Wciąż trzymał w silnym uścisku jej rękę, gładząc, jakby mimowolnie, kciukiem wnętrze jej dłoni. Teraz to ona zaczęła szybciej oddychać, ku jego satysfakcji.

– Nie wiem... – wpatrywała się w niego z głodem w zielonych oczach. Przeszedł go dreszcz. To wszystko było tak wspaniałe, że aż trudne do zaakceptowania.

– A może wybudujemy drugi dom tutaj, w Tarze? Odpowiednio daleko, by nie zaglądać sobie w okna z Suellen i Willem... Przecież ziemi jest pod dostatkiem.

Poderwała się nagle i spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i zachwytu.

– Naprawdę? Rhett, to cudowny pomysł! – wykrzyknęła, podskakując niemal jak dziecko – Ale, naprawdę chcesz zostać na wsi? – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

– Dlaczego nie? Dość mam już miast, a życie na wsi ma swój urok – błysnął zębami w uśmiechu – Można na przykład całymi dniami jeździć na konne przejażdżki ze swoją żoną... – przekręcił się na bok i podpierając głowę na łokciu, spoglądał z rozbawieniem na rosnący na jej twarzy zachwyt – Można organizować barbecue, takie jak to w Dwunastu Dębach... – uniósł znacząco brwi – Można też robić masę innych rzeczy, na które nie ma miejsca w mieście... – złapał ją w pasie ruchem szybkim, jak kot polujący na mysz, i przyciągnął do siebie. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy i zadrżał, gdy przycisnęła się do nieco całym ciałem, drapiąc go po plecach i karku. – Chryste, jak ja ciebie kocham, Scarlett – wyszeptał jej do ucha, odurzony zapachem i ciepłem jej ciała.

– Czy to oznacza, że masz już dość rozmów? – zapytała przekornie, wykonując biodrami ruch, który momentalnie pozbawił go resztek opanowania. Warknął nisko, przekręcił się na brzuch, unieruchamiając ją pod sobą i pochylił się tak nisko, że mówiąc, muskał ustami jej usta.

– Tak, to oznacza, że wystarczy rozmów na dziś.


	5. Niezrozumienie

N/A – Więc nieco nieporozumień ;) Nie byłam pewna, jak bardzo tabu był pod koniec XIX wieku temat poruszany w tym rozdziale, ale myślę że coś pewnie koło tego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o pomysł wyprawowy Rhetta – nieco naciągnęłam fakty, w sensie je przyśpieszyłam o jakieś 25 lat ;)

* * *

**Rozdział 5 – Niezrozumienie**

Był deszczowy, zimny wieczór na początku listopada. Scarlett wzięła właśnie gorącą kąpiel, która jednak nie złagodziła bólu brzucha, jaki dopadł ją dziś po południu w związku z comiesięczną kobiecą przypadłością. Prawdę mówiąc, tym razem jej miesiączka była wyjątkowo podła i Scarlett czuła się okropnie. Wszystko ją bolało, wnętrzności pulsowały tępo, było jej słabo i miała ochotę wymiotować. Nie wspominając o stałym podirytowaniu – drażniło ją właściwie wszystko i wszyscy, samym faktem istnienia.

Miała więc ochotę skończyć ten dzień jak najszybciej, zakopać się w pościeli i liczyć na to, że gorący termofor na podbrzuszu pomoże jej przetrwać noc. Odesłała Pansy i z westchnieniem ulgi położyła się na łóżku. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy do pokoju wparował Rhett. Miał mokre, rozwichrzone włosy opadające czarnymi kosmykami na czoło, przemoczona zupełnie koszula oblepiała jego ciało, podobnie jak ubłocone i mokre, jak cały on, spodnie. W innej sytuacji Scarlett uznałaby zapewne, że jej mąż wygląda niezwykle pociągająco, ale w obecnym stanie ciała i ducha, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na niego patrzeć.

Rhett przeparadował przez pomieszczenie, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. _Całe szczęście, że pozbył się butów_, pomyślała Scarlett, krzywiąc się z niechęcią. On jednak, uśmiechnięty i radosny, zupełnie nie przejmował się bałaganem, jaki czynił. Podszedł do łóżka i pochylił się nad nią. Kropelki wody z jego włosów zaczęły spadać na jej twarz.

- Rhett, na litość! – warknęła, odpychając go jedną ręką – Pomoczysz pościel, nie wspominając o mnie.

Zaśmiał się cicho i znów nachylił nad nią, całując ją w skroń. Poczuła jego lodowate dłonie na swoich plecach i wzdrygnęła się. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując resztką samokontroli uchronić jego i siebie od wybuchu furii. Gdy jednak jego mokra głowa znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jej biustu, zerwała się z łóżka i odepchnęła go z całej siły. Cofnął się o krok i rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie – oprócz rozbawienia i zdziwienia, było w nim coś jeszcze. Ból?

Nie miała ani czasu, ani ochoty na analizowanie jego spojrzeń.

- Rhett, natychmiast idź doprowadzić się do ładu – krzyknęła niemal. Dopiero, gdy wzruszył ramionami i cofnął się kolejny krok, położyła się znów, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Zamknęła oczy. Usłyszała, jak wychodzi z pokoju.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, nim poczuła jak Rhett kładzie się do łóżka za nią i przyciąga ją do siebie, oplatając ramionami. Niespokojny sen odszedł w niepamięć, pozostawiając natarczywy ból podbrzusza i nudności. Jęknęła cicho, czując, że robi się jej niedobrze.

Rhett albo tego nie usłyszał, albo odebrał jako zachętę, bo zaczął całować jej kark i ramiona. Jego dłonie – teraz już ciepłe i suche – wędrowały po jej ciele, z bioder przesuwały się coraz wyżej, by w końcu dotrzeć niebezpiecznie blisko biustu.

Próbowała go odepchnąć, wyślizgnąć się z jego objęć, ale zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. W innych okolicznościach rozkoszowałaby się jego pocałunkami i dotykiem, ale dziś nie tylko nie miała sił na pieszczoty, ale wręcz robiło się jej niedobrze, gdy ją dotykał. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując się powstrzymać przed wybuchem. Może jeśli nie będzie reagowała na jego zaczepki, odpuści i pójdzie spać? Kilka razy udało się jej dać mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na żadne aktywności w łóżku i nawet oszędził jej złośliwych komentarzy.

Tym razem się na to nie zanosiło. Jego dotyk był coraz bardziej natarczywy, pocałunki coraz gwałtowniejsze.

- Rhett! – syknęła wściekle – Natychmiast przestań!

Zamarł, z rękoma na jej biodrach i twarzą schowaną we włosach.

- Zabierz ręce! Odsuń się ode mnie!

- Scarlett? – na razie był tylko zaskoczony, ale wiedziała, że za chwilę do zaskoczenia dołączy gniew.

- Daj mi spokój, Rhett! Wyjdź stąd najlepiej! – warknęła, nim ugryzła się w język. Poczuła ukłucie paniki, ale nim zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, Rhett zerwał się z łóżka i niemal wybiegł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zacisnęła zęby w bezsilnej złości. _To już nawet nie mogę od niego zażądać nocy spokoju?_, pomyślała, starając się ignorować fakt, że raz już go wyrzuciła ze swojej sypialni i skończyło się to bardzo źle.

- Ale przecież nie wyrzuciłam go na zawsze... – mruknęła pod nosem, usiłując uciszyć głos w jej głowie, który krzyczał, by natychmiast odszukała męża i wytłumaczyła mu, o co jej chodzi. Czuła się jednak naprawdę źle, więc odłożyła rozmowę na rano. Rano wszystko mu wytłumaczy, a jutrzejszej nocy postara się mu wszystko wynagrodzić...

* * *

Obudziła się w dużo lepszym nastroju. Ból minął, podobnie jak nudności. Przeciągnęła się w łóżku, szukając obok siebie męża. Jego miejsce było zimne i wyglądało, jakby nie było go w łóżku przez całą noc. Gdzie więc spał?

Zeszła na dół do kuchni, owinięta w ciepły szlafrok i przywitała się z Willem pijącym poranną kawę i służbą. Rhetta nigdzie nie było. Czyżby już pojechał do Jonesboro? Miał dziś wybrać się po zakupy i myślała, że się z nim zabierze.

- Rhett pojechał już? – zapytała, siadając naprzeciwko szwagra. Will popatrzył na nią niepewnie. Poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie paniki – Co? – warknęła.

- Pytasz czy Rhett pojechał do Jonesboro po zakupy, czy na pociąg do Atlanty? – jak zwykle, Will nie owijał w bawełnę. Scarlett poczuła, że robi jej się słabo.

- O czym ty mówisz? – wyszeptała, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi stołu – Jak to do Atlanty?

- Mówię o tym, że Rhett spakował walizkę i wyszedł z domu pół godziny temu, mówiąc że jedzie do Atlanty, a stamtąd do Charlestonu – Will patrzył na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale gdy spostrzegł jej przerażenie, jego wzrok złagodniał. – Spał w salonie chyba, sądząc po zostawionym na sofie kocu.

- Dobry Boże! – wykrzyknęła Scarlett, uświadamiając sobie, jak wielki błąd popełniła. Nim Will zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, wybiegła z kuchni, wołając Porka i każąc mu siodłać jej konia.

* * *

Rhett poczuł, jakby dostał w twarz. Znów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Scarlett znów wyrzuciła go z ich sypialni. Choć nie minęły nawet dwa miesiące odkąd do niej wrócił. Choć nie dalej jak dwa dni temu, zapewniała go, że go kocha. A potem go odepchnęła, poniżyła i wyrzuciła z łóżka. Po raz ostatni. Po raz ostatni Scarlett O'Hara wbiła pazury w jego serce. Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli jej się skrzywdzić.

Postanowił w trybie natychmiastowym wrócić do Charlestonu. Nawrzeszczy na Rosemary, a potem... potem nie wiedział co. Może pojedzie gdzieś na koniec świata. Słyszał kiedyś, że na Dalekiej Północy znajdują się olbrzymie pokłady złota, może tam poszuka ukojenia. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, zamarźnie gdzieś i wilki rozszarpią jego ciało. Lepsze to, niż kolejny cios zadany mu przez jego miłującą żonę.

Starał się nie myśleć o przyczynach. Chyba nie mógł być to znów Ashley i jego przymusowy celibat, choć ze Scarlett nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zaklinała się na wszelkie świętości, że nie kocha Wilkesa, ale tak samo przysięgała, że jego kocha i że chce być z nim do końca życia. Najwyraźniej nie sprawiało jej kłopotu łamanie wszelkich przysiąg.

W bardzo ponurym nastroju dotarł do Jonesboro. Zostawił konia pod opieką właściciela sklepu, informując go, że po południu Pork przyjdzie po zakupy i zabierze go ze sobą.

Miał jeszcze niemal godzinę do pociągu, ale nie chciał ryzykować spotkania Scarlett w domu, więc postanowił wyjechać wcześniej i poczekać na dworcu. Lepsze to, niż słuchanie jej pseudoracjonalnych tłumaczeń dlaczego nie chce go w swoim łóżku. Nie chce w łóżku, więc i w życiu, tego był pewien. A nie będzie jej służącym, nie będzie prowadził jej zakichanej plantacji, ani wydawał swoich pieniędzy na jej zachcianki. O nie, koniec z byciem dobrym dla Scarlett O'Hara. Od tej pory zdana jest na samą siebie, bo on nie ma już najmniejszego zamiaru poświęcać dla niej czegokolwiek.

* * *

Do pociągu zostało 10 minut, więc wziął torbę i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę peronu. W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego, deszczowego i lodowatego dnia, dziś świeciło słońce i było całkiem ciepło. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Cóż za piękna pogoda na kolejne odejście od żony!

W tym momencie usłyszał jakieś podniesione głosy od strony ulicy. Zawiadowca stacji machał rękoma, krzycząc:

- Nie wolno, no na litość, czy pani oszalała?

Rhett zmarszczył brwi, by po chwili oczekiwania ujrzeć, jak na peron wpada, niczym burza, kobieta na gniadym koniu. Jedno uderzenie serca zajęła mu identyfikacja zarówno konia, jak i jeźdźca. Skrzywił się, zaciskając pięści.

Scarlett zatrzymała ogiera niemal w miejscu i zeskoczyła z siodła w tej samej sekundzie. Podbiegła do Rhetta, stojącego nieruchomo jak słup soli, z walizką w ręku. Nieliczni pasażerowie na peronie pokazywali ją sobie palcami, śmiejąc się i pukając w czoła. Puszczony luzem koń podreptał w stronę zbiornika z wodą stojącego na skraju stacji.

- Rhett! – krzyknęła, niemal z obłędem w oczach. Nie, nie będzie jej słuchał! Odwrócił się do niej plecami, choć wymagało to od niego wysiłku niemalże heroicznego.

- Rhett, na litość boską, posłuchaj mnie! – złapała go za ramię. Chciał odtrącić jej rękę, ale nie mógł zmusić swego ciała, by wykonało jakiś ruch.

- Nie rób scen, Scarlett – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby – Zrobiłaś z siebie pośmiewisko...

- Nie dbam o to! – wykrzyknęła, stając przed nim i patrząc mu w oczy. Widział w jej spojrzeniu przerażenie i coś, czego nie umiał zidentyfikować. Nieważne. Dość tego.

- Twoja sprawa – wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

- Rhett, posłuchaj mnie! – wzięła jego twarz w dłonie. Strząsnął je gniewnym ruchem.

- O nie, Scarlett. Koniec ze słuchaniem twoich wymówek i kłamstw. Skończyłem z tym. Tym razem na dobre – głos miał lodowaty. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Posłuchaj, najdroższy, to wszystko nieporozumienie... – załkała. Wbrew woli popatrzył na nią z cieniem zainteresowania.

- Owszem, mój powrót do ciebie to nieporozumienie – nie dał po sobie poznać wahania.

- Nie, Rhett! Chodzi mi o to, co się wydarzyło w nocy... – odruchowo chyba ściszyła głos – Nie to miałam na myśli!

- Oh, daruj sobie. Kazałaś mi się wynosić z łóżka. Co innego mogłaś mieć na myśli? – wycedził przez zęby. Chyba słyszał zbliżający się pociąg.

- Przestań! Rhett! Chciałam, byś... to znaczy nie miałam ochoty na... – spłonęła rumieńcem. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Scarlett O'Hara omawiała ich pożycie intymne na peronie w Jonesboro. Za godzinę będzie wiedziała o tym cała Atlanta...

- Zauważyłem...

- Ale nie dlatego, że w ogóle nie chcę już się z tobą kochać! – szept był na tyle głośny, że był pewien, iż pół peronu go słyszało – Po prostu... bardzo źle się czułam tego wieczoru! Rhett! Błagam, uwierz mi!

Patrzył na nią, niepewny. Powiedziała, co prawda, żeby dał jej spokój i faktycznie, mogło to brzmieć, jakby chodziło o ten konkretny wieczór, ale nauczony przykrymi doświadczeniami, nie dawał jakoś temu wiary.

- Rhett, przysięgam! – złapała jego dłoń i zaczęła ją całować – Kochany, naprawdę, wszystko mnie bolało i mnie mdliło... bo wiesz, miałam... – to słowo już jej nie przeszło przez gardło. Była czerwona jak burak, ale wpatrywała mu się w oczy z nadzieją. Wciąż trzymała przy ustach jego dłoń – Źle się wyraziłam, nie powinnam tak na ciebie napadać, sama mogłam iść spać na sofę, nie powinnam wyrzucać cię z łóżka, przecież jest też twoje, ale byłam taka zdenerwowana, wszystko mnie drażniło, a na dodatek tak mnie bolał brzuch i w ogóle... – urwała, przełykając łzy. – Naprawdę, Rhett, to nieporozumienie! Nigdy bym... nie wyrzuciła cię z łóżka tak na zawsze...

- Już raz to zrobiłaś, Scarlett – przypomniał jej uprzejmie i lodowato, choć miał sucho w gardle. Boże, znów o mały włos wszystko by zniszczyli przez to, że nie umieli ze sobą rozmawiać.

- Byłam idiotką! – wykrzyknęła, ściągając na nich rozbawione spojrzenia. Pociąg pojawił się za zakrętem, za kilka chwil miał wjechać na stację – Rhett, ja tego żałowałam kilka chwil po tym, jak ci to powiedziałam! Żałuję każdego dnia bez ciebie...

- Chyba nocy... – mruknął, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

Zamiast się roześmiać, wybuchnęła płaczem, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Roześmiał się głośno. Ludzie nie próbowali już nawet udawać, że na nich nie patrzą. Rhett nie miał im tego specjalnie za złe – wiedział, że zachowują się jak obłąkani. Ale, jak zwykle, nie dbał o to wcale. Nie wypuszczając walizki z ręki, objął Scarlett, zanoszącą się szlochem, podniósł ją i odwrócił się tyłem do wjeżdżającego na peron pociągu, odchodząc w stronę budynku dworca. Uśmiechał się jak wariat.

Gdy już opanowała się na tyle, by móc dosiąść wierzchowca, podsadził ją i poprowadził konia z nią na grzbiecie w stronę sklepu. Protestowała słabo, twierdząc, że może przecież iść, ale uciszył ją spojrzeniem. Nie chciał, by kleiła się teraz do niego, bo wiedział, jak trudno będzie mu się opanować. Najchętniej wziąłby ją w ramiona i zacałowal na śmierć na środku ulicy. Albo i coś więcej, ale do tego bał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Musiał ochłonąć.

Wyjaśnił sklepikarzowi, że jednak sam zabiera konia, wskoczył na siodło i ruszył w stronę Tary, trzymając lejce Scarlett w ręku.

- Mogę sama jechać, dziękuję bardzo... – mruknęła, nieco rozbawiona. Zaśmiał się krótko i odrzucił jej wodze. Cmoknęła na konia i zrównała się z nim.

- Rhett?

- Tak, Scarlett? – nie popatrzył na nią.

- Wierzysz mi? – znów ta cholerna nadzieja w jej głosie. Westchnął.

- Tak.

- Ale...?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało na to, że jego żona w końcu zaczęła go nieco rozumieć i dokładniej słuchać.

- Ale chcę byś wiedziała, że... – przełknął ślinę i zerknął na nią – To jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie mi zrobiłaś. Wtedy, wyrzucając mnie z sypialni po narodzinach Bonnie.

Scarlett pociągnęła nosem. Pochwycił jej spojrzenie – pełne poczucia winy i żalu.

- Wiem. Przepraszam – odpowiedziała prosto – Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy... – zawahała się – to była to też jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie zrobiłam sama sobie...

Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- No, w to nie wątpię... – rzucił jej spojrzenie, którym sprawiał, że się rumieniła. Tym razem także podziałało.

- Jesteś okropny – burknęła, uśmiechając się. Wzięła głębszy oddech. – Ale to też dowodzi, że nigdy więcej nie zrobię tego błędu...

- Nie zrobisz – potwierdził – A na przyszłość... w sytuacjach takich, jak wczoraj... no wiesz... wystarczy powiedzieć.

- Mówiłam! – oburzyła się. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie mówiłaś. Wykręcałaś się. A mi chodzi o to, byś była wobec mnie szczera i swobodna. W tych sprawach naprawdę możesz rozmawiać ze swoim mężem. Zwłaszcza ze mną – puścił do niej oko, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Rozumiesz? Mówisz: Rhett, boli mnie brzuch, nie mogę się dziś z tobą kochać, przytul mnie tylko – przedrzeźniał ją piskliwym głosikiem. Teraz już nie była zaczerwieniona – płonęła wręcz, zawstydzona jak zawsze, gdy rozmawiali na takie tematy, jednak nie spuszczając wzroku. Kiwnęła szytwno głową. Roześmiał się głośno.


	6. Porwanie

**Rozdział 6 – Porwanie**

Mijały tygodnie, wypełnione pracą na plantacji i snuciem planów na przyszłość. Uczyli się siebie od nowa, poznając swoje przyzwyczajenia, pragnienia i zachcianki. Dużo rozmawiali i często się kłócili, choć postanowili, że nie będą się na siebie obrażać, więc zwykle pokrzyczeli na siebie przez kilka minut, wychodzili na oddzielne spacery, a po powrocie podejmowali rozmowę, jakby nic się nie stało. Dzięki temu poczynili kilka ważnych decyzji życiowych, które wydawały się niemożliwe do podjęcia, bez poważnych wyrzeczeń ze strony któregoś z nich, dopóki nie wykrzyczeli sobie w twarz pretensji i oczekiwań. Po takich awanturach zwykle okazywało się, że jest trzecia droga, którą mogą kroczyć razem, bez ponoszenia ofiar. Spektakularne wojny kończyły się zwykle nie mniej spektakularnymi traktatami pokojowymi, zawieranymi nocą w sypialni.

Postanowili, że wyruszą w podróż dookoła świata po Nowym Roku, dzieci ochoczo przystały zarówno na pomysł towarzyszenia im, jak i na wizję osiedlenia się na stałe w Tarze. Wade z trudem wydusił z siebie jedynie krótkie: „dziękuję, mamo", gdy Scarlett z Rhettem u boku oznajmiła, że chcą, by odziedziczył plantację, ale wyglądało, jakby miał się rozpłakać ze szczęścia. Ella wyraziła chęć pojechania do dobrej szkoły z internatem w wybranym przez nią miejscu. Scarlett chodziła tak rozpromieniona, że zdawało się, że unosi się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

Doszło do tego, że teraz to Rhett wodził za nią wzrokiem jak pies za swoim panem i zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że burzy swój sławny image drania i skandalisty. Spuścił ze smyczy uczucia, których ogromu nie był dotychczas świadomy i już nie potrafił znów być taki, jak kiedyś. Nie żeby chciał. Czuł się już za stary na skandale, interesowało go teraz tylko szczęśliwe życie u boku żony i nic więcej. Byli zabezpieczeni finansowo na wiele lat, podejrzewał, że przy odrobinie szczęścia, jego wnuki też będą miały zapewniony start w życiu, więc interesy zeszły na dalszy plan. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, czuł się bezgranicznie szczęśliwy.

Zaprosili do Tary na święta Bożego Narodzenia matkę Rhetta i jego siostrę. Rhett zaproponował, by zaprosili również Ashley'a z Beau, co wywołało alpauz ze strony Wade'a i Elli, i konsternację Scarlett.

– Nie martw się, kochana, wiem co robię... – uspokoił ją, uśmiechając się łagodnie – Spotkałem Ashley'a w Atlancie, gdy przyjechałem z Charlestonu. Myślę, że powinniśmy go zaprosić, bez sensu, by spędzał święta samotnie.

– Trzeba więc zaprosić również ciotkę Pitty – zauważyła Scarlett, typowym dla siebie rzeczowym tonem. Kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, masz rację. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pojadę po nich osobiście do Atlanty – nie powiedział, że tak naprawdę planował zrobić świąteczne zakupy w tajemnicy przed rodziną.

Scarlett popatrzyła na niego czujnie, jakby rozważając w myślach, czy wypowiedzieć coś na głos. Był to jej nowy nawyk – po latach mówienia wszystkiego, co myślała, była to przyjemna odmiana dla osób z jej otoczenia.

– Wiesz, Rhett, też chciałabym pojechać do Atlanty... – odezwała się w końcu cicho, patrząc w stół. Zanim zdążył zaprostestować, dodała – Chciałabym złożyć świąteczną wizytę Bonnie i Meli... – głos się jej załamał.

Zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do żony. Porwał ją w ramiona i przytulił do siebie mocno.

Nowa Scarlett równie mocno go zachwycała, co zaskakiwała. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, nawet w najśmielszych snach, że może aż tak bardzo się zmienić. Oczywiście, wciąż była Scarlett O'Harą i jej trudny charakter pozostał niezmieniony, ale odkąd postanowili, że będą sobie mówić szczerze wszystko, ich nieporozumienia dawały się zdumiewająco łatwo przezwyciężać. Nie mylił się w stwierdzeniu, że byli ulepieni z tej samej gliny – z jednej strony powodowało to nieustanne spięcia i konflikty dwóch dominujących charakterów, ale też czyniło ich niezwykle kreatywnymi i dążącymi do celu pewnie niczym taran. A podobieństwo dusz i wzajemna miłość sprawiały, że cele mieli niezwykle podobne. W ich relacji nie było miejsca na nudę czy zniechęcenie, wiecznie się zaskakiwali i motywowali wzajemnie. Przy czym nareszcie nauczyli się polegać na sobie, ufać i wierzyć, wszelkie zmartwienia rozwiązując, jeśli nie na drodze kompromisu, to usuwając je w niewyjaśniony sposób w łóżku, podczas namiętnych, ale i zaskakująco czułych, nocy.

Dzieci spoglądały na matkę i obejmującego ją ojczyma z zaciekawieniem. Wymieniły niepewne spojrzenia, po czym odezwał się Wade:

– A może my również moglibyśmy pojechać do Atlanty? Bonnie to nasza siostra, a ciocia Mela była ulubioną ciocią...

Rhett zdusił w sobie westchnięcie. Nici z jego potajemnych zakupów. Ale coś wymyśli. Ważne, że miał rodzinę, która chciała być razem.

– Oczywiście, Wade, że możecie jechać z nami – powiedział, uśmiechając się do dzieci znad ramienia żony, wciąż wtulonej w niego – Pojedziemy tam wszyscy razem.

* * *

Tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem wysiedli na peronie dworca w Atlancie, rozglądając się nieco niepewnie. Dużo się zmieniło, a przedświąteczne tłumy potęgowały wrażenie ludzkiego mrowiska.

– Scarlett! Kapitanie Butler! – usłyszeli głos Ashley'a Wilkesa, machającego im z drugiego końca peronu. Scarlett ścisnęło się serce – Ashley schudł jeszcze bardziej, miał worki pod oczami i szarą cerę. _Dobrze, że zabieramy go ze sobą na święta_, pomyślała, _może uda się go trochę podkarmić, bo wygląda gorzej, niż po powrocie z wojny..._

Podążyli w jego stronę, przeciskając się przez tłum.

* * *

W Atlancie zawrzało. Stara Gwardia od razu wzięła na języki Bulterów, paradujących we czwórkę po mieście, obładowanych zakupami i paczkami. Szeptano, że to nieprzyzwoite, by będąc w żałobie po stracie córki, kilka miesięcy po śmierci pani Melanii, z taką radością krążyć po sklepach. Nie widziano jednak łez, które padły na groby zarówno Bonnie, jak i Melanii, gdy rodzina stała na cmentarzu, moknąc w zimnym deszczu. Nie widziano zrozpaczonego spojrzenia Scarlett, ani dzikiego błysku w czarnych oczach kapitana Butlera. Wade i Ella, poruszone wzruszeniem opłakującej córkę i przyjaciółkę, matki, ośmieliły się po raz pierwszy w życiu do niej przytulić, co wywołało szloch tak spazmatyczny, że Rhett musiał je potem wieczorem zapewniać, że to na pewno było z radości.

Ani Scarlett, ani Rhett nic sobie nie robili z tych szepczących do siebie szacownych matron, ani z pokazujących ich palcami dzieciaków. Z typową dla siebie gracją i wysoko podniesionymi głowami załatwiali potrzebne sprawunki, śmiejąc się często i głośno. Gdy pierwszy szok mieszkańców miasta minął, z jeszcze większym zdumieniem spostrzeżono przemianę, jaka zaszła w niepokornej Scarlett i dumnym kapitanie Butlerze. Trzeba było naprawdę być ślepym, by nie zauważyć, jak ogromym uczuciem się darzyli. Oczywiście, jak zwykle łamali konwenanse i nie przejmowali się zupełnie opinią osób wokoło. Zszokowana i oburzona pani Meade opowiadała pani Merriweather, jak Rhett szeptał coś do ucha swojej żonie pod sklepem należącym niegdyś do Franka Kennedy'ego, na co Scarlett zaczerwieniła się, po czym zachichotała głośno, a potem – o zgrozo – pocałowała go w usta na oczach wszystkich, co on skwitował tak gromkim śmiechem, że aż nieprzyzwoitym dżentelmenowi.

Nie było już Melanii, która mogłaby łagodzić nastroje i studzić rozgorączkowane serca i głowy szacownych mieszkańców Atlanty, więc plotki hulały po mieśce w najlepsze. Sytuacja zaogniła się do tego stopnia, że Ashley przyszedł wieczorem do domu na Brzoskwiniowej i ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, nie śmiąc spojrzeć im w oczy, wymamrotał coś o tym, że może powinni trochę zadbać o swój wizerunek.

– Tere fere! – wykrzyknęła Scarlett, a Rhett zachcichotał pod nosem, ku rozpaczy Wilkesa – Ashley'u, proszę cię, nie zawracaj sobie głowy tymi starymi dewotkami!

– Ależ Scarlett... – jęknął blondyn, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem to na nią, to na Rhetta.

– Obawiam się, że moja żona ma rację... – odezwał się Rhett – Niech pan się nie przejmuje tym, co mówią ludzie, bo to do niczego, poza rozstrojem nerwowym, nie prowadzi – machnął lekceważąco ręką – Proszę, panie Wilkes, niech pan usiądzie. Napije się pan czegoś?

Ashley usiadł ciężko na wskazanym fotelu w salonie i poprosił o brandy, którą wychylił jednym chaustem. Scarlett zmarszczyła czoło, a Rhett uniósł brwi.

– Ashley'u, naprawdę, nie powinieneś się tym przejmować... – zaczęła ponownie, siadając na przeciwko – Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co sobie myślą i gadają te wszystkie staruszki. Nie robię niczego, co byłoby niezgodne z tym, jak się czuję. Idą święta, sprawia mi radość robienie zakupów i wymyślanie prezentów dla wszystkich, a to, że okazuję miłość swojemu mężowi, nie powinno być dla nikogo zgorszeniem.

Rhett spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, choć nie bez radości. Usłyszeć wyznanie miłości przy Ashley'u Wilkesie... no cóż, to chyba było spełnieniem jego marzeń, które pojawiły się po pamiętnej scenie w bibliotece Dwunastu Dębów. Tym razem role się jednak odwróciły i wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do wyznania rozkapryszonej nastolatki, on usłyszał to z ust dojrzałej kobiety z olbrzymim bagażem życiowym, co samo w sobie stanowiło ogromną wartość.

Ashley chyba uważał podobnie, bo w jego spojrzeniu zaskoczenie mieszało się ze smutną rezygnacją. Uśmiechnął się jednak blado, co Rhett uznał za wyczyn niemal heroiczny i przyrzekł sobie w pamięci, by zacząć okazywać nieco więcej sympatii rywalowi, który z takim wdziękiem przyjął porażkę. Może nawet powinien pomóc Ashley'owi Wilkesowi...

Tylko Scarlett zdawała się nie zauważać, że powiedziała coś znaczącego. Zerwała się z fotela i podeszła do Ashley'a, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

– I wcale nie oznacza to, że zapomniałam o Meli... Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, by chciała, byśmy siedzieli i płakali całymi dniami. Co innego przyrzekłam jej, nim umarła – w jej oczach błysnęła determinacja, a Rhett poczuł się nieswojo – Nigdy nie wybaczę sobie tego, jak okropna byłam wobec niej, jak bardzo jej nie doceniałam i jak mało czasu z nią spędziłam... – otarła łzę gniewnym ruchem – Ale trzeba iść naprzód. Ty też musisz, Ashley'u. Mela by tego chciała, jestem pewna.

Wilkes siedział wpatrzony w punkt na podłodze. Na kolana spadło mu kilka łez, mokrymi śladami znacząc niezbyt eleganckie spodnie. W ogóle Ashley sprawiał wrażenie zaniedbanego – niewiele pozostało w nim z dawnego, pełnego uroku i wdzięku dżentelmena z Południa, noszącego się z gracją i wysublimowanym stylem.

Rhett postanowił zmienić ciężki temat. Wcisnął kolejną porcję brandy w dłoń blondyna, co ten przyjął skinieniem głowy, i rzucił Scarlett znaczące spojrzenie. Ta natychmiast uśmiechnęła się i radosnym głosem zawołała:

– Ależ, Ashley'u, zapomnieliśmy ci przekazać najlepszą nowinę! – Wilkes podniósł głowę – Zabieramy ciebie, Beau i ciotkę Pitty do Tary na święta! I nie przyjmujemy do wiadomości żadnych prób odmowy! – ucięła protest, który już formował się na jego twarzy – Można powiedzieć, że jest to porwanie. Wyjeżdżamy pojutrze.

Ashley spojrzał na Rhetta, który wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc: „ja tam nie mam nic do gadania, ty lepiej też nie próbuj", i po chwili wahania skinął głową.


End file.
